OojoSama no Yuuyake princess of the sunset
by Nanami Of Falling Snow
Summary: Kyoko is to choose one of her childhood friends ren or sho to marry and he will become the king of the continent or so it should be but suddenly both sho and ren childhood and still today enimies find themselves working togeter to cheer up kyoko AU
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT**

**Prologue **

Three children are playing together in a beautiful garden, one a little girl with long black hair and brown eyes the age of 8(Kyoko), a blonde boy with grey eyes age of 8(Sho), and a tall boy with dark brown hair and grey eyes age of 12(Ren). The little girl goes inside to get snacks for the three of them. The blonde glares at the brunet.

"What is it Sho-kun?" The brunet asks.

"Why do people think you're so cool? I think you're just a stupid giant Ren(1)." Sho says bitterly. Ren rolls his eyes. Kyoko comes outside with crackers for all of them.

Kyoko POV

Sho-kun and Ren-kun tend to fight a lot, but over all they both are great princes. I know what you're thinking; you think I mean princes as someone who is similar to someone in my favorite fairy tales, no. I mean they are actual princes; Sho-kun is the prince of the Taiyoo Ōkoku (sun kingdom) and Ren-kun is the prince of the Tsuki Ōkoku (moon Kingdom). As for me, I am Kyoko, the princess of the Yuuyake Ōkoku (sunset kingdom). We play together about once a week when our parents have a meeting of the kingdoms.

Sho POV

Man, I hate that Ren. Just because he is older his is the boss of Kyoko-chan and me. I still don't get what the adults think is soooo cool about him. The only one who I am friends with here is Kyoko-chan, Ren and me never get along at all. I can't believe that Kyoko-chan looks up to that guy.

Ren POV

Great, Sho-kun is pouting again. I wonder why he hates me so much. Kyoko-chan is being her usually kind self. I hope Sho-kun doesn't start acting- well, like Sho-kun again.

(Months later)

Ren POV

I wonder where Kyoko-chan and Sho-kun are… they're usually in the garden, I'll go look near the river. As I approach the river I hear something… is that? I think it is!

Normal POV

Ren starts running at high speed towards the noise. He sees Kyoko sitting by the river crying, Sho is standing 2 ft away just staring at her. Ren can easily tell Sho is as useful as a deer in head lights. Ren runs up to Kyoko to comfort her. Ren hugs her to try to help.

"Everything is alright Kyoko-chan" Ren comforts, not even having the slightest clue why she is crying. Sho takes a step towards them.

"Kyoko-Chan's parents, Rory-san and Jerry-san (a/n if you don't know, in skip beat Rory is the name of the president of LME in skip beat and Jerry is a female hair and makeup artist that loves Rory) told her that they aren't her real parents. She was adopted; she asked why they didn't keep her… her real father died and her mother just left her at an orphanage."

**Nine years later…..**

Ren POV

I am genuinely confused right now. Right now this probably won't make sense to you right now; I should start explaining I guess. About one month ago Kyoko-Chan, Sho-kun, and I were gathered with the three kings and queens (a/n Sho's parents, Ren's parents, and Kyoko's parents) they told us that Kyoko-chan was to choose one of us to marry on her 18th birthday. She will date Sho-kun one month and me the next month. At least that's what we were originally told. Next month Kyoko-chan is supposed to start dating Sho-kun and me the next month, but this morning I received a message asking for me to come to Yuuyake as soon as possible.

Normal POV

Ren sighs, as he wishes the car he was in could go faster. Ren refuses to admit his feelings, even to himself that he is worried about Kyoko. Ren knows well that Kyoko sees himself and Sho just as older brothers.

"Ren-sama, we have made it," Ren's driver informs him, pulling Ren out of his deep thoughts. Ren exits the car and heads to the doors of the giant mansion. He opens the door and walks up to a maid.

"Could you tell me where-"

"Rory-sama and Jerry-sama are outside in the garden with Sho-sama, I think," the maid interrupts him.

"Thank you," Ren walks outside to the gardens, he spots them at a table drinking tea. Ren approaches them; Rory spots him and motions for him to take a seat. Ren sits in a chair next to Sho; surprisingly enough Sho isn't glaring at Ren for once.

"Now that you both are here, I need to tell you something about Kyoko-chan; a week ago she went on a walk and ever since she has been depressed. If you look at her, she looks so soulless."Rory frowns.

**To be continued**

**(1) In Japan, if you are not super close to someone it is considered a sign of disrespect to call them just by their first name.**

**Nanami: how was it? I haven't quite shown much about their attitude yet, but it's only the first part. You will defiantly see more of their characters next time.**

**Maria: do I get to marry my beloved Ren-sama?**

**Nanami: for the last time Maria, I will NOT let Ren end up with you, you're too young**

**Maria: Fine, **

**Sawara (the guy Kyoko stalks at the beginning of the anime): please review, Nanami wants at least one review before she posts the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm sorry it's soo short!**

**Chapter one w**

"Now that you both are here, I need to tell you something about Kyoko-chan; a week ago she went on a walk and ever since she has been depressed. If you look at her, she looks so soulless."Rory frowns. "No matter how much we ask, she simply says that she's 'perfectly fine' or that 'nothing's wrong' but, she isn't herself for sure right now, it's distracted her to the point that she hasn't mentioned fairies or anything like that to anyone. Please try to help her, not even her best friend Kanae (a/n if you don't know that is Moko's real name) could help," Rory and Jerry sigh.

SCENE CHANGE: inside the Yuuyake mansion, in a sitting room with Ren and Sho.

"I wonder what could have upset her," Ren ponders.

"I don't know, usually no matter what anyone does she's so happy," Sho replies. They hear footsteps enter the room. They turn to see Kyoko, who has her long black hair brushed back. Ren and Sho are utterly shocked by what they see on Kyoko's face. Kyoko's eyes are not as brilliant or bright with joy as they usually are. Her mouth is not curved upwards in a smile, and she is doing quite the opposite. The second Kyoko spots them she puts on a smile, obviously fake to Sho and Ren.

"Hello Sho-kun and Ren-kun," she says. Sho and Ren are put even further in shock, thinking 'KUN? Since when has she used that? She always calls us by Chan!'

"Hi," They say at the same time. Kyoko nods and walks up the stairs.

"There is definitely something wrong with her,"

Kyoko POV

The second I was out of their sight, my smile dropped. I walk to my room and open the door, doing my best to stay composed until I reach my bed. The second I reach my bed I fall forwards and start crying again. I hate it. I hate that I'm so weak that I'm still crying about what happened a week ago. I just can't let it go. Each time I think about it, it breaks my heart again.

(Normal POV)

The words said to her, which pierced her heart, have continued to repeat through her head since the incident.

"_They all hate you," _the female voice repeats in her head for the millionth time.

Kyoko thinks about Ren and Sho, who she has loved like older brothers since she was little.

"_Don't you know? It's all been an act. They never liked you," _

She thinks about the many things they have helped her with. They helped her feel better when she found out she was adopted. They helped her when she was having trouble in classes. They helped her when she was sick. They helped her when she didn't need help.

"_They hate you. They're all using you. Ren-san and Sho-san just want to become the true king. Rory-sama and Jerry-sama just want to replace their dead child. No one cares if you even die," _

Kyoko thinks back to when she got pneumonia, when she got it Ren and Sho rushed to Yuuyake. They stayed with her the whole time she was sick. They only left once they were sure she was ok.

"_They truly hate you,"_

"_They hate you,"_

"_They hate you,"_

"_We all hate you so why don't you just go die in a hole!"_

Kyoko's tears increase and she starts hyperventilating.

Normal POV (with Sho and Ren)

"I get the feeling that… I get the feeling that she needs us to go upstairs and talk to her," Ren says looking at the stairs.

"Yeah….. Me too….." Sho replies. They stand up, and race to and up the stairs. Once they're up the stairs they can hear Kyoko crying her eyes out. They rush to the door and open it. They go up to Kyoko.

"What's wrong Kyoko?" Kyoko looks up at them, with eyes, clearly expressing that something had broken her spirit.

"What is it?"

"Whatever it is I'd even be willing to work with _him_ to help you," Sho glares at Ren when he says him.

"Shut up…." Kyoko tells them. Ren and Sho are socked to say the least. Their sweet Kyoko, the most polite and caring girl in the world, had just told them to shut up. "I know you don't really care! You don't have to pretend to even like me!" Kyoko shouts angrily, and then runs out.

"What the…?" Sho and Ren look at each other, trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"Maybe she just needs some time alone…?" Ren says, hoping it's true.

* * *

Kyoko ran. She ran longer than she ever thought she had. It didn't matter if people were next to her physically. It didn't mean she wasn't alone. She **was** alone, her soul silently crying. It didn't matter if people acted like they cared, because to her, they didn't seem to give a damn. She saw, that to all those around her she was a tool and replacement. Kyoko lost her breath and collapsed where she stood, and now lie on the ground face down in the fresh green grass.

Kyoko slowly got up and looked around herself. At first, she was surprised with the fact that it was now night, which must mean he had been running for multiple hours at least. Then she noticed she was in a fancy garden lit up by many lanterns, with many banyan trees, roses, liliums, and many other flowers. Kyoko continued to look around, as a pound caught her eye. It was a large pound, with white and pink lilies and dark green lily pads. The pond was surrounded by many gray rounded rocks, some fairly large to small rocks.

Kyoko slowly stood up, and walked towards the pond, trying to catch her breath. Then she collapsed, hitting her head on a large rock, passing out, then rolling off into the grass.

Later, a tall man, whom was about the height of Ren, came out of his house and into his garden. He had bright blonde hair and dark eyes.(a/n guess who?) he spotted Kyoko and immediately walked over to her, he knelt by her side for a moment contemplating what to do. He slowly and carefully picked her up bridal style and carried her inside his house to guest room.

* * *

"Ren! I just check the garden she wasn't there!" Sho yelled irritably.

"She wasn't anywhere near the front of the castle either." Ren replied in a somber voice. Rory emerged from the door way.

"It's late. You two need to sleep otherwise we won't be able to find her, besides, I have a feeling telling me that Kyoko is alright." Rory said avoiding eye contact.

"But- what makes you think that?" Ren asked, and Rory smiled.

"If she was in any real danger I would know. It's hard to explain. "Rory said looking at a necklace he was wearing; it had a red rose made of rubies with green petals made out of emeralds for a pendent that hung on a long silver chain. After examining it for a few minutes Rory tucked it under his shirt and ordered the two princes to go to sleep for the night. Normally, they would each have their own rooms, but, most of the rooms were undergoing renovations, so the two slept in the same room. They stayed up for quite some time, chatting about Kyoko.

* * *

Kyoko opened her eyes and sat up. Where was she? Kyoko looked around, the room she was in had light blue walls with a black line that curled and branched off into more black curls. There as a dresser and a desk in the room, the only other thing in there besides those and the curtains was a chair next to the end of the bed.

To Kyoko this place was familiar, but she couldn't remember what or where it was.

"Well that's safe," Kyoko mumbled sarcastically, "the princess of Yuuyake got lost and ended up in some strange house, this won't be good." Kyoko was definitely not happy, after all, it seems to her that her worst fears since meeting Rin.

_Flashback taken out to be fixed. Yes it did suck that much._

Kyoko's thoughts were soon interrupted by a door opening at the other side of the room to a familiar figure.

**To be continued**

**(1) Rin means "dignified, severe, cold" in Japanese.**

**Nanami: I just combined the two parts of chapter two, wow, this is pitiful, I'm sorry you guys have had to deal with such short chapters. This chapter is what? A little over 1,500 words? I'm sorry, dont worry my newer chapters will be 3,000 words minimum. I think they start at chapter five.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! And so many of your guesses were right!**

**Chapter two  
**

Kyoko's thoughts were soon interrupted by a door opening at the other side of the room to a familiar figure.

"Kuu-san?" Kyoko said, very confused. He nodded.

"It's nice to see you and all, but why were you running?" the blond asked.

"I… well…" Kyoko wasn't sure what to say, after all, he was Kuu, the very unpredictable Kuu as well as the king of Tsuki Ōkoku.

"You can tell me, I won't tell anyone. It should be your choice who you tell at least." Kyoko sighed. Should she tell him? Well people always say that talking about your problems helps, but would it? Kyoko slowly told Kuu about what happened with Rin. Kuu sighed. "Don't listen to Rin. Ever. To be truthful, I think she is the only one in the world who hates you, but it isn't her fault really, it's more so her parents' faults," Kuu said shaking his head.

"Is what she said about… about Maria true?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes. It is. Jerry-Chan had a miscarriage," Kuu told her, "but I promise, Ren-Chan and Sho-kun don't hate you."

"I-I don't know if…"

"It's alright if you aren't ready to face them. You are welcome to stay here. Rory-kun already knows you're here." Kuu reassured her.

"But how?" Kyoko asked. Kuu smiled.

"With a bit of faery magic." Kyoko's face immediately lit up.

"Faeries? Can I meet them?" Kyoko asked.

"I can't just introduce you," Kuu said, "They have to find and show themselves to you. It's Faery code." Kyoko nodded ecstatically.

"I hope they find me soon! I want to meet them so much!" Kyoko said with her hands together and her eyes were sparkling with excitement, which caused Kuu to chuckle.

* * *

"Damn it Ren! Why can't we go look for Kyoko?" Sho shouted at Ren for the fifth time in the last hour. Ren was sitting in the middle of a couch, in front of him was a table and behind the table was a very pissed Sho whom was standing and pacing.

"We can't go looking for her because Rory-san told us not to. He told us 'Kyoko-Chan is safe. She is in one of the safest places for her to be right now, and that place can sometimes be safer then the castle even,'" Ren told Sho once again.

"I know that! But how do we know he is right?" Sho said glaring.

"I trust Rory-san's judgment; I always have and always will," Ren said, feeling much more irritated then his calm exposure let off for having to keep answering the same questions over and over again to Sho. Sho thought about finally asking the question he had been asking only himself mentally, he knew it might make Ren finally break and show how he felt, although normally he would jump at the chance to piss off Ren and break his poker face, but seeing a majorly pissed off Ren might not have helped. After all, if either decided to go looking for Kyoko, there was no question in the fact that they would need to work together.

"What if he is wrong?" Sho said slamming his hands on a table, finally letting out the question.

"He isn't!" Ren said standing up, anger showing only in his eyes, "Rory-san knows what he is saying! He isn't some old fool who knows nothing. Rory-san knows…"

"How Ren, how does he know?" Sho said his voice quietly full of anger.

"I don't know! He just knows."

"Really Ren? He just knows! What bull! Ren, you know that Rory-san is a person. All people make mistakes! This could be his!" Sho said. Suddenly Ren's face showed his emotions, hate, fear, strong urge to kill, worry, but he also looked like he was about to massacre the whole castle. The aura in the room was suddenly much much darker.

"It isn't! He knows!" Ren snapped with quiet anger that made even Sho want to run for the hills. Sho sighed.

"I don't get why he makes such a big deal over me asking questions," Sho said to himself.

"It's because he is worrying about same thing," said a very familiar female voice. Sho turned his head and saw Jerry. "He doesn't like you saying it because he was trying to push it down in his mind and avoid it."

"No! I trust Rory-san!" Ren replied.

"It's alright if you aren't sure he is correct. It's normal to be worried, actually if either of you weren't worried about Kyoko still I would probably say there is no way in hell you are marrying her," Jerry replied with a happy tone.

"Jerry-san… can I ask you a question?" Sho asked.

"Yes."

"How does Rory-san know Kyoko-Chan is safe?" he asked, causing Ren to pay much more attention to the conversation.

"Simple. Faery magic," Jerry said as if it were the obvious thing in the world.

"Are you serious?" Sho asked feeling very surprised. She nodded.

"It never came as a shock to us that Kyoko has an unusual love for faeries and things like that, I mean, why else would they go to so much trouble over her? Maybe it's just because she is an enthusiastic believer or something," she said with a rather curious tone to her voice, then she noticed Sho has the are-you-completely-insane?-look on his face, "I'm completely serious! This is 100% true!"

"Then, how exactly does Rory-san know she is ok?" Ren asked.

"Have you seen the rose necklace? Its color changes with her, like if she is in great peril and such. It sort of attached to her soul. I don't know all the details; I'm not the faery that made it. Rory-kun, like the two of you, is worrying over Kyoko a lot and always wears the necklace. I worry about her too, but I think the faeries have been doing a great job of keeping an eye on her," Jerry told the two.

"So then, would one of the faeries who have been watching her know what happened to Kyoko?" Ren asked.

"If you really want to know….." Jerry started out, looking away from the two, "Well, I guess I should tell you… but I refuse to tell you the whole thing! You wouldn't really get it. Basically someone said something very very very mean to Kyoko, but they didn't mean it, Kyoko was unfortunately the first one to come across them in their rage. This moment was not stoppable, it was bound to happen, with the way their parents raised the child. The child has already sent an apology, but Kyoko has yet to read it, and if she doesn't read it, I know that child will be apologizing to her at the next ball, which is tomorrow." Jerry announced. Ren and Sho looked at her confused. "What? Neither of you remember? How cruel! Not to remember a certain birthday of someone who was depressed when we last saw her." Both of the males' eyes widened.

"It's December?" Sho questioned. Jerry nodded. Sho looked to Ren. "Did you know about this?"

"I did when I was planning to come, so I brought her birthday present," Ren answered, feeling pleased that he was the only one out of the two of them who had remembered.

Sho paused for a moment and thought. It was not he who had packed his bags, it was his mother, who had a strangely lot of free time. She usually thought about everything and planned a lot more than Sho.

"Excuse me for a minute," Sho said before quickly running upstairs to find his suitcase.

_

* * *

The next day…_

* * *

Kuu knocked on the door to Kyoko's room.

"What is it?" Kyoko's voice replied from the other side of the door.

"There is someone here who wants to talk to you. Apparently they sent you a letter a week or two ago and you haven't read it yet, and there is something very important in it that she thinks she should tell you in person," Kuu told her, "can she come in?"

"I guess…" she answered. The door opened slowly to reveal her cousin, Rin whom was holding what looked like a long dry cleaning bag. Awkward silence filled the room as Rin stepped in.

"I will go get some tea for you two," Kuu told them before shutting the door. The room was silent for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry… I- I shouldn't have…" Rin said as she sat down on the bed next to Kyoko. Kyoko looked away from Rin, a bit pissed off. "I'm sorry. I was a… please excuse my language but I was an asshole. Almost everything I said was untrue. Rory-sama, Jerry-sama, Sho-san, and Ren-kun all love you. No one hates you… Not even me. I-I was jealous… and I'm sorry this apology is terrible but this is the first time I've apologized before and-"

"Why were you jealous?" Kyoko asked, interrupting and anger still present.

"Because… you have everything… I mean; you're pretty, you are going to be queen no matter what… you have everything there for you. I'll be lucky if I inherit the title of head of my family." Rin answered looking down at her hands.

"It's nothing to be jealous of. Mainly it will be just a lot of paperwork," Kyoko told her.

"I understand if you don't forgive me… but you deserve this, you deserve more than a sorry from me," Rin said, then handed the long dry cleaning bag to Kyoko. "It's a present. It's a dress with some accessories for the ball tonight… it took a while to find, but it's a present from me." Kyoko looked at the bag, and then looked Rin in the eyes.

"I am forgiving you, but know this, it's only because I do not want to cause conflict between us. I do not know if I will ever truly forgive you." Kyoko told her coldly. Rin nodded.

"I understand…" Rin said quietly.

"Do you have a dress?" asked Kyoko. Rin looked at her confused. "Do you have a dress, for tonight?" Kyoko notice Rin suddenly got stiff.

"Uh…."

"You forgot to get one?" She asked, and was answered by Rin nodding. Kyoko sighed. "I guess I will let you barrow one of mine," she told Rin as she got up and walked to the closet in the room and opened the door to reveal lots of dresses and other attire. Rin gasped.

"Th-there are so many…" she said with wide eyes.

"You can use any of them," Kyoko told her, "I'm going to try this on," she said holding up the bag Rin brought in and walked into a door that lead to a connected bathroom. Soon both girls had beautiful gowns on and were ready for Kyoko's 17th birthday ball.

**To be continued**

**Nanami: Sorry, it's short isn't it? I had quite a bit of writer's block with this chapter, it took me a very long time to think of something to put after Kyoko and Kuu talk about faeries. I have more ideas for next chapter, and much about Kyoko will be learned! Personally I wanted Kyoko to hate Rin for much longer, but I also want to get rid of Rin as fast as possible so next chapter and just barely in **_**maybe**_** two chapters are probably all she will be in. I know when Kyoko is getting married to either Ren or Sho she will be at the wedding. Who will Kyoko marry? I don't know! I have not decided yet.**

**Note: if you are wondering where Kyoko and Kuu are (sorry i didn't make this clear) they're basically at Kuu's vacation home in Yuuyake  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! And so many of your guesses were right, I can't pull the wool over anyone's eyes. Lol but I left a very large hint in the last chapter that probably helped.**

**Chapter three w**

Kyoko sighed as she, Kuu, Julia (Ren's mother), and Rin approached the castle of Yuuyake. Something told her that tonight would change her life, but to be truthful, she wasn't sure if she could handle something big tonight, today had enough drama already. Normally she was thrilled to go to a ball, it filled her with joy to be in a room full of cheer and people who made her feel like a true princess and not some spoiled rich girl. When she was younger she used to parade around the castle telling everyone how many days were left until the next ball.

As she entered the castle, the servants quickly ushered Kyoko away before she could take three steps in the door. The servants took Kyoko upstairs, after all since this was her 17th birthday ball she would have to make a grand entrance after almost all guests arrived. One of the female servants looked to Kyoko sympathetically. This just filled Kyoko with worry and confusion. Did something happen while she was gone?

"What is it?" Kyoko asked the servant, the concern in her voice clearly showed. The servant quickly shook her head as if to say that nothing was wrong. Kyoko noticed Jerry walking to her, with a hair brush in one hand and two maids following her. Jerry smiled at Kyoko and pulled her away to sit in a chair in front of a mirror. As Jerry started to brush Kyoko's long black hair Kyoko started to think about how Rin was badgering her about her hair when they were leaving, saying that she should do something with it. Kyoko never did anything to her hair, well not since the neon-green-super-glue hairspray incident, besides Jerry loved to do Kyoko's hair. Kyoko smiled, she was sure that if Jerry wasn't the queen, she would be a hair and makeup artist.

"How are you feeling Kyoko-Chan? Better than when you left I suppose? Usually when you come back from seeing Kuu-kun you're bright and happy," Jerry questioned.

"I guess…wait, how did you know that I was with Kuu-san? I didn't even know where I was going when I left," Kyoko responded. Kyoko so was unsure about everything when she left. She was just running away in her mind. For all she knew, the sky could have turned red and the grass could have been neon orange. She wouldn't have noticed.

"Whenever you get upset, you always end up at Kuu-kun's house," Jerry explained as she carefully placed a bobby pin in Kyoko's hair, making sure it would stay but it wouldn't be digging into Kyoko's scalp. "Kyoko-Chan… tonight you will meet some new… people… something about one of them you will be meeting near the end tonight will probably be….upsetting…" Kyoko noticed how long it was taking Jerry to speak, it was quite obvious she was trying to prepare Kyoko for what might happen and Jerry was having trouble with finding just the right words. "But Kyoko, promise me, that when you two speak, before you question and/or yell at them let them speak. Let them explain everything before you decide anything about them. Do you promise?" Jerry asked hesitantly. Kyoko nodded.

"What about them could actually be so upsetting that I would yell at them?" Kyoko asked. It took a hell lot to get Kyoko to get angry enough to yell. Not even what Rin did made her angry enough to yell. Her anger was usually a quiet vengeful anger, but if she was upset enough she would scream and yell. After all, even though Kyoko did understand how childish she would be to yell and scream, she was a bit spoiled; after all she was a princess. Although, she didn't act nearly as spoiled as some of the noble children. Jerry sighed and shook her head.

"Please, do listen to everything they say, if you don't hear them out they can't do what's best for their…. People and our people,"

"I promise," Kyoko told Jerry with a smile, and held out her pinky. Jerry hooked her pinky with Kyoko's and that sealed their pinky promise.

"There, it's finished. You look beautiful Kyoko-Chan," Jerry told her with a smile.

"Thank you Oka-san (1)," Kyoko who also had a smile on her face replied.

"I think it's time for your entrances Jerry-sama and Kyoko-sama," one of the near-by maids informed them. Kyoko stood up from her chair and the two women went to the top of the stair case. Kyoko chuckled.

"What is it?" Jerry asked.

"There never is anything quite as classy as a stair entrance to a ballroom," Kyoko replied. Jerry's smile got wider, not only was Kyoko acting like herself again, but she was in fact already happy enough to be thinking about the princesses in all of her stories.

"Ready?" she asked, Kyoko nodded.

* * *

Sho smirked as he fiddled with the thick box shaped item wrapped in green wrapping paper with pink ribbons. Not only would Sho's gift be Kyoko's most favorite of all that she had ever received, but it would cheer her up from her lately sadness and there was no way that Ren could out do him this year! Every year Ren gave Kyoko his present first and it always seemed to outdo Sho's.

Kyoko loved faery tales, in fact she had a whole library, and it had every faery tale book ever made, except for two. There were two stories that they knew to be real, but no one had ever found a copy. There were in fact 4 of each these story books in existence. Sho had searched high and low for both of these books, and he had finally found one exactly a week before he had come to Yuuyake. He had found it in the one place he never once thought of searching, the rundown art studio in Taiyoo. He had wandered in there out of curiosity, after all in was one of the very few abandoned buildings in the kingdom. He walked through the art studio; for the most part it was pretty empty, with the exception of a few pencils and papers.

As he entered the last room in the back he found an easel. On the easel laid a thick and dusty book. He walked up to the book, picked it up and dusted it off. It was grey book which was fairly plain except for a butterfly, at first it seemed to be a monarch butterfly except it was blue instead of orange. Sho's eyes drifted to the title. There was no way. He read the title over several times but it didn't change. He had finally found it, _The Butterfly by Shiki Mora_.

Sho smirked. In his mind, there was just no way in hell Ren could win this year.

"Like I mentioned last year, and every year before, this isn't a competition, we are simply both giving Kyoko-Chan gifts that she will most likely enjoy. The only thing that matters is if Kyoko-Chan is happy or not," Ren explained to Sho, causing Sho's face to turn from confidence to shock. Was Ren a mind reader? "No I am not; you're saying your thoughts out loud again."

"Oh, but anyways that's what the loser says, to make his loss sound like it wasn't really one," Sho accused. Ren sighed and rolled his eyes. When he and Sho first met, for some reason Sho _**hated**_ Ren. It's not as if Ren didn't try to get along with Sho; Sho just refused to get along with Ren or even believe that there was any way that Ren could possibly be just a nice guy who wanted to be friends.

"If this was in fact a competition, I can guarantee that I would win this year," Ren calmly answered Sho's quiet challenge. Sho's smirk got wider.

"Trust me, there is no possible way you could win this year," Sho proclaimed. Ren sighed, remembering arguing with Sho was just a lost cause; Sho was just too stubborn. The two men put on their masks, this year the theme to Kyoko's birthday was masquerade. Ren's dark grey mask went from the top of his forehead to just underneath his nose, mean while Sho's pale yellow mask was about two inch long with his eyes in the middle and the corners were rounded off. Finally both entered the ball room as a servant began to speak.

"Everyone," all eyes turned to the servant, "I present His and her majesty, Takarada Lory-sama and Jerry-sama," the servant announced, and on queue they descended the stairs. All eyes were on the king and queen as they slowly and gracefully walked down the stair case. A complete silence fell over the room, excluding the few whispers of admiration.

"I would like to thank you all for coming, especially those from other kingdoms, to celebrate our daughter, princess of Yuuyake, and future queen's 17th birthday. Now I present to you, your princess and our daughter, Takarada Kyoko-Chan,"

Kyoko began to walk down the stairs hastily but shockingly still gracefully. Kyoko was worried that she might trip down the stairs; she doubted that she would be seriously injured but it would make quite the embarrassing memory of her seventeenth birthday. On the outside she seemed perfectly fine to most, just like the happy little girl she used to be, but to those close to her it was as obvious as a rainbow and polka dotted angry owl that tried to eat your head that she was nervous about falling. After what felt to be a century to Kyoko, she finally reached the bottom of the stair case. She made a speech, thanking everyone for coming even though it possibly troubled some of them and so on.

Soon the ball got back to everyone either dancing or chatting and Kyoko put on her mask when no one was looking at her. Her purple mask was feathery and it simply went just around her eye then went across the top of the bridge of her nose to the other eye. A couple times from noble men to even young civilian children asked Kyoko to dance; to which she always happily accepted. Kyoko sighed leaning against the wall; it was a sigh of relief. She had a chance to not only take a break from dancing, but luckily enough her feeling about something big and dramatic feeling had not been proved correct.

Kyoko felt a tap on her shoulder, causing her to look up. It was Sho and Ren. Most people couldn't recognize

"Hey, I have your gift," Sho told her, handing her his large box. "You should open it, I'm sure Ren has a present for you too."

"Thanks," Kyoko thanked him with a smile.

"Open it,"

"Okay okay I'll open it." Kyoko began carefully ripping off the wrapping paper. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "I-It's _The Butterfly_ thank you Sho-kun!" She happily exclaimed and hugged Sho. Sho's smirk spread throughout his face.

"It's Your turn Ren," Sho said, trying to poke at Ren's pride, his tone saying that he just won. Ren put on a light smile, clearly telling Sho 'think again'.

"Here, I hope you like it," Ren told Kyoko handing her a box slightly thicker than Sho's gift and it had a red ribbon around the gift. Once again Kyoko carefully unwrapped the gift. Sho glared at Ren. Whatever Ren's gift was it was great enough to get a slightly better ration from Kyoko.

"Wow… Thank you Ren-kun! I can't believe it… wow… both of these, on one birthday… _Immortal is the child _by _Yan Kau_!" Kyoko exclaimed before hugging Ren. You guys are the best friends ever!" For some reason, when Kyoko said friends, both Ren in Sho had a sinking feeling in their stomach.

"Can I have this dance?" Sho and Ren asked in unison, and then glared at each other, both turned their heads back to where Kyoko was standing to try and ask again, only to notice that Kyoko was gone. Sho turned his head and began scanning the crowd.

"Looks like we both lost," Ren commented, motioning towards Kyoko dancing with Lory, then her next dance was with Kuu. The two men sighed, and then both walked off in separate directions, realizing they had no reason that forced them to stay within five feet of each other.

* * *

"Kyoko-Chan, I would like to introduce you to Yashiro Yukihito -san, he is the queen of the Yoosei Ōkoku's (Faery Kingdom) representative," Lory introduced Kyoko. The brown haired man seemed to be about 23, his brown eyes were hidden behind his glasses with oval shaped lenses and he wore a tuxedo. Kyoko's eyes widened.

"I-it's n-nice to meet you," Kyoko said bowing her head. "I'm T-

"Takarada Kyoko-san, It's a pleasure to meet you," The Man replied also bowing her head. "So Takarada-san or may I call you Kyoko-san? I've heard you are quite interested in faeries,"

"Kyoko is fine, and yes I am, there just so…" Kyoko began explaining and her eyes lit up as if- no it was- what was happening was her dream come true. She was speaking to a real faery! In her mind this was clearly the best birthday she had ever had by far. Yukihito smiled.

"I've heard that we can be interesting to most humans, but I've never really understood the fascination, although you humans are also very interesting to lots of faeries." Soon the two of them were chatting as if they had known each other their whole lives, explaining the ways of humans and the ways of faeries to the other.

"Um, Kyoko-san, Lory-sama told me that they told you about them not being your parents… I was wondering... are you interested in meeting your real mother? I know her, and she wanted to come here very badly, but some business got in the way… but if you want to hear my opinion on the matter, she's very nervous to meet you," he explained. Kyoko sighed.

"I… I guess I kind of would like to meet her, and I have things I would like to ask her but… "Kyoko trailed off, and then she shook her head. "No, she got rid of me, why would she want me back now?" she asked. Yukihito sighed.

"She wasn't trying to getting rid of you. She…"_she was protecting you;_ he finished his sentence in his mind. "Listen, if you just meet her and speak with her you will understand, you should ask her yourself," he told her. Kyoko sighed once more then nodded.

"I guess I will meet her..."

* * *

"Yukihito-san, why is it that I am the one who always has to explain what you decide on your own to the Queen?" A tall male with black hair in a similar style to Yukihito's and he had red eyes and he also had glasses.

"Because it's part of your job Sebastian-san," he replied, just causing Sebastian to sigh. "Come on, I know that the queen is supposed to be asked beforehand if someone can come before they are invited, but you know that it will be a good think for Kyoko-san to meet her mother,"

"I hate you for making me do all of this extra paper work," he told Yukihito with a glare, only causing the other to smile.

"I knew you were curious to meet her,"

"No I am not interested in meeting a Kyoko, but I am interested in meeting someone raised by humans,"

"Liar, anyways I guess I will inform Saena- san about her daughter coming," he said.

"I knew it; you want to see the look on her face when you say her daughter is coming. Oh well, your lessening my work load. Go ahead."

**To be continued**

**(1) Ok, the reason she calls Jerry her mother is because she was her mother figure for as long as she could remember. Also, from what I have noticed when someone is adopted after they are like 5 or 6 they usually call their guardians by name, but if it is before that usually they call them mother or father. **

**Nanami: Feel free to yell and scream at me for me taking so damn long to update. I checked; it has almost been four months since my last update. **


	5. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They make me so happy XD.**

**Chapter five w **

Kyoko sat on the balcony which was connected to her library, still in her pajamas. She watched the sun rise like she did every morning. She was just wearing a simple pale blue night gown that went to her knees and it had fluffy sleeves. As she walked back inside of the library the dress seemed to flow. Kyoko sat down in a rocking chair near the balcony, just across from one of the book shelves. Next to the chair was a small table with two books on top of it, the ones she had been given by Sho and Ren. Kyoko leant back in the rocking chair, thinking about the day that lied ahead of her.

She was going with Yukihito as soon as he got here to go with him to meet her mother. She wasn't sure what to think. Her whole life she thought that her mother had abandoned her, but when she spoke to Yukihito he clearly knew there was a different reason. Why did her mother care about her now? Kyoko had never heard a word from her mother or even a hint that she was alive until now. Should she trust this woman? She asked herself. Kyoko sighed. She already knew the answer. The only answer she had was to see the woman and find out.

Who could she be? Since Yukihito knew her could that mean she was from Yoosei? If she was from Yoosei did that mean she was a faery? She had heard of humans that lived in Yoosei but they were a very limited population in that area. Kyoko shook her head. As someone who was probably a representative of Yoosei on multiple occasions he had probably been all over the continent. It was even possible he had been _there_. There was one place that everyone on the continent weren't allowed to go to, not that any of them wished to go there. It was very far from the continent, but very well-known even though none spoke of it. Not many even knew what the place was really called, it was known as hell's ski resort. Kyoko shook her head again. She was getting off topic. She sighed and decided to leave her wondering at that until it was time to see her mother.

Kyoko picked up one of the nearby books. It was the one Sho had given her. Kyoko picked up The butterfly and began reading.

* * *

The man pulled a comb through his hair attacking his monster known as bed head. He was dressed in his usual nice and clean business attire. Yukihito (Yashiro) smiled. Today was the day that he would be reuniting mother and daughter, and it excited him. He was happy to do something for the two, but even a little happy he would also be doing something for the good of Yuusei. Over all even though he worked directly under her majesty, there was a limit to the things he could do for her. His brother Sebastian was always much more useful than Yukihito, Yukihito just went places when the queen couldn't attend and scheduled things for her, which all and all, wasn't very hard what so ever. But now, he was helping a family get back together, that was his happy thought as he walked down the hallway, now all that there was left to was to speak with the queen and his brother before he went to Yuuyake. He approached the garden, the only thing that she would be doing this early in the morning would be sitting in the garden with her tea.

"Your highness, I am about to leave to Yuuyake," Yukihito told her as he approached. The woman sighed.

"Next time you think it's best to bring someone here, please remember to do it further in advance," She scolded him.

"I would have, but I couldn't ask Kyoko if she wanted to meet her mother so much before and leave her so much time to panic. I know her mother is the exact same way. Besides, **her mother** would have panicked the day before and found some way to cancel the appointment because she is convinced her child would be very disappointed in her, even though she is the-"

"I get it Yukihito," the queen interrupted, "I forgive you for your short timing, just don't do it again," she told him. He smiled and nodded.

"Don't forget to come," he replied while leaving. The queen sighed and shook her head. It wasn't possibly for her to forget this.

Yukihito approached his younger raven haired brother who was sitting at a desk writing unnecessary reports, only because he had nothing left to do.

"Otouto (Younger brother), I'm leaving to Yuuyake," Yukihito announced. His brother nodded.

"Don't worry, I have made preparations for when you and she comeback. Plus I will make sure everyone necessary will be in our prescheduled room in time for your return," Sebastian replied. The other just sighed and the red eyed man looked at him. "What is it?"

"Is it too much to ask for a simple 'good bye, have a safe trip?' I know I can trust you to have everything done correctly," he then sighed at the younger one's confused expression. "Where did we go wrong with you? We read the manual, it said to get a happy child who was energetic but didn't misbehave too much all we had to do was care for you," Yukihito replied and Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Don't accidently stop flying over a lake or a cliff Nii-san," was his remark. Yukihito smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Now that is a good little brother," was his remark before leaving. Sebastian wasn't his little brother by blood, in truth Sebastian wasn't even a faery or human. Sebastian was actually a demon; he was from an island that was known as hell in Yoosei. It was named after a myth of a place called hell where in the innermost parts there was a faery who was being punished for something terrible (it varied depending on the version you were listening to) that they committed, the reason that the place was so cold was because they were beating their wings so quickly while trying to leave and go home that over time they had ended up waist deep in ice and to this very day they were still trying to escape. (1)

Sebastian had always been such a calm and collected child no matter what happened. He even always seemed to have some sort of backup plan and did almost everything perfectly in Yukihito's opinion. Even faery children could be very cruel and many were cruel to Sebastian when he was young but Sebastian never seemed to care. Sebastian wasn't trusted by most of the citizens, only people who had been working near Sebastian for years or if they were Yukihito or their father really trusted him.

* * *

_I'm looking for an immortal butterfly. Just as the name implies it is a butterfly that will never die. Its transparent wings don't shine or sparkle. It quietly lives deceiving our human eyes. Sometimes it turns a passionate crimson, sometimes a frozen clear blue, sometimes it's a dull, earthy color no one could call beautiful. Its wings change depending on the time and place, so that lucky people who have borne witness to it know not that they have all seen the same butterfly. No one knows its true form. They don't know it exists. When they cease to be dazzled by its phantasmagoric wings and accept the butterfly's "real self," they won't know what to call it, and the word I replace with "immortal butterfly" echoes in their minds… _

"_Faery," (1)_

"Kyoko-sama?" A maid who had just entered the room questioned. The maid had long curly blonde hair and grey eyes, she was wearing a black ankle length dress, a white apron that covered the most of the front of the dress and she had a bonnet with a black ribbon in her hair, Jerry had designed the maids' outfits personally and made them as adorable and practical as possible. Kyoko looked up from The butterfly to the maid. "Kyoko-sama, Yashiro-sama is here,"

"Thank you Kaori (4), where is he?" she asked while beginning to put up her books but the maid stopped her and began putting up the books herself.

"He is out front, let me finish putting away the books in here Kyoko-sama, as your personal maid you're such a tidy girl I don't have much to clean and I think it's time I live up to the Michaelis name," she told Kyoko, which basically translated to an order for Kyoko to let the maids do their jobs and for her to get dressed, an order Kyoko obeyed. The maid was in actuality four years older than Kyoko and had been serving her since Kyoko was ten due to her old personal maid passing away.

As the maid picked up the library Kyoko walked to her room through the connecting door. Kyoko shed her pale blue night gown and approached her closet. She had planned her clothing the night before; she wanted something cute but nothing that might get in the way of walking, or in today's case jumping. She picked out white dress pants and a purple blouse. She then chose a pair of white dress shoes with a slight heel, or more so a lift. Kyoko then sat down in front of her mirror and brushed out her long black hair. She simply used a bobby pin to keep her bangs out of her face. Kyoko then walked back to the library and opened the door to her balcony and looked out.

"Kyoko-sama? Would it be alright with you if I read a few books in your library while you are gone? Normally I wouldn't even think about reading your majesty's books but there is really nothing I can do here without you," she said hesitantly.

"Actually I would prefer it if you came with us, recently at my ball I noticed most actually have their personal servants with them everywhere they go," Kyoko answered and Kaori smiled and nodded. Kyoko walked back to the railing around the balcony and looked around. She spotted Yukihito speaking with Lory. The pair were both looking at Kyoko. She smiled and got up and stood on top of the railing then jumped of the bar, striking fear into an onlooker. She did a flip and landed on her feet.

"K-k-Kyoko-san, that was incredibly dangerous, are you alright?" Yukihito questioned. Kyoko smiled and nodded.

"The three of them, Kyoko, Ren, and Sho have had some stupid competition since they were young about jumping off of the balconies," Lory answered his confusion. As Kyoko, Lory, and Yukihito discussed the matters for the rest of the day Ren and Sho stood off to the side, wondering what in the world was going on.

"Kaori," Sho said getting the maid's attention. She quickly turned away from her mistress and to the curious pair.

"Yes Sho-sama?" She replied.

"What's happening?" Ren questioned the maid. She smiled and answered.

"He asked Kyoko '_Will you go with me to Yoosei?'_ and she agreed," the mischievous maid said, speaking only the question in the ancient language just to confuse them. The ancient language, known as Japanese, in it asking someone to go with you somewhere was the same way you asked to go on a date. The maid then returned to Kyoko's side, letting the two competitors for her mistress's hand mentally panic.

"Are you ready to go Kyoko-san?" Yukihito asked and Kyoko nodded. He then lead Kyoko and her personal maid to the carriage and the three of them got in. Ren and Sho's panic level went even higher when they saw what animal was leading the carriage. No, not horses, they were pegasuses! The flying unicorns lead the carriage away into the sky.

"Ren…. You said you memorized that contract word for word right…?" Sho questioned, remembering Ren's advice to him about contracts, to memorize every condition of any contract so he doesn't accidently break a contract he wants to keep.

"Yeah I do… What part are you wondering about?" he asked his new ally.

"Who is Kyoko allowed to marry?" Sho asked. Ren paused and mentally went through that part in his mind and simplified it.

"Any royal of our continent," Ren answered. Sho gulped.

"Are we allowed to kill our competition?"

"It pretty much says harm a competitor and you could get thrown into the ocean, tied to a cinderblock," Ren replied shaking his head.

"So no?"

"No."

"Fuck," Sho cursed.

* * *

Yukihito lead the way to the designated room for their meeting room followed by Kyoko and Kaori. Kyoko was looking around in awe; she was after all in the castle of Yoosei! The faery kingdom, Yukihito had explained to her earlier that the queen had set aside a special room for the meeting. He turned down a hallway and immediately there was a dead-end and a door. He held the door open while Kyoko walked in followed by her maid. A man with black hair and red eyes whom was standing behind the woman sitting on the couch looked to Kyoko.

"Would you like to have some tea and snacks miss?" he asked. Kyoko nodded, immediately after Kaori began to speak.

"Let me help you please…?"

"Sebastian and it would be unfair of me to accept help from a guest," He replied.

"Sebastian-san I find it unfair of me to sit by and do nothing when I should be helping," Kaori told him politely and he nodded. To anyone but a servant it seemed like a servant just wanting to do their job and help another, but to any servant it was an obvious argument. They both left the room with Sebastian leading the way. As they walked alone in the hallways Sebastian smirked.

"What? Were you upset because although you were raised to be a head servant like I was but you don't get to do anything?" he asked knowing the answer.

"Yes. Anyways I brought the papers I told you about, I brought them," Kaori told him, reaching into the pocket of her apron she pulled out papers that were folded in half she held them out to him. Sebastian smirked and took them as they continued walking side by side.

"So you want me to look over them then send them over?" he asked and Kaori nodded. "You do realize how much trouble I could be in if I were caught for this?"

"Yes I do, but I also realize how much more trouble there would be if you didn't send it. Unlike you, if I go somewhere someone will know who I am and ask me about my mistress or why I am not by her side," she replied and Sebastian smirked.

"Oh? Didn't lying and shape shifting use to be your talent?" the demon asked sadistically pressing the sore spot. She only glared.

"Just give them to Vie Ghoul. Make sure Reino-sama gets them," She told him clearly un-amused.

* * *

Silence filled the room. Not one word had been uttered since the servants left. Both of the women and Yukihito were unsure what to say.

"Um…" Kyoko said finally breaking the silence, "I'm Kyoko…" she hesitantly introduced herself to the woman before her. The other woman let a red smile grace her radiant skin. She had long black hair neatly tied into a braid and blue eyes.

"It's nice to finally see you Kyoko. I am Saena, Queen of Yoosei. Your eyes… They are gold, just like your father's. I always thought his eyes were a lovely color. You have my pixie hair though," She said with a smile. Kyoko's eyes widened.

"Y-you mean you're my- my mo-mother?" she questioned. Saena nodded.

"Yes Kyoko, you look lovely, Lory was definitely the best choice," she said aloud and Kyoko glared.

"'Best choice,' by that do you mean you were getting rid of me?" she asked in a cold tone and Saena immediately regretted her word choice.

"No! Kyoko I promise that wasn't it! Having to let go of you broke my and your father's heart!" she argued. "I swear to you, we love you honey, we wanted to keep you but you just weren't safe here!" she finally told her. Kyoko's eyes widened.

"What?" she asked sitting down confused and Saena sighed. There was then a knock on the door.

"Come in," Saena answered and the servants entered, Kaori pushing a cart with treats on it and she quickly but gracefully set them out on a table in between the mother and daughter whom were sitting on opposite couches while Sebastian began pouring everyone a cup of tea and handed them out. "I was hoping we would wait a little more before this part came up, it's been many years but I still have yet to find the best answer to give,"

**To be continued **

**(1) Yes, I was fairly unoriginal here mainly because I have heard that thought about hell recently and I found it quite interesting.**

**(2)This is not mine it has actually been taken from part of the manga, I was re-reading chapters while writing this story and thought since I am doing something special for the plot.**

**(3)NOTE ABOUT SEBASTIAN: I kinda stole Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji and threw him in here for plot purposes. Also, if you have an opinion and want it to be KyokoXRen or KyokoXSho put that in a review soon because I am finally making my decision.**

**(4) I made Kaori her servant, XDD anyone else see what I was thinking? Natsu highly trusts Kaori and Royals have to highly trust their personal servant or they would find one they highly trusted.**

**Nanami: Wow. The birthday of this story has passed, and this is only the fourth chapter, and my chapters weren't amazingly long either. You all now have full permission to flood my inbox with messages harassing me about ! 3,300+ words!**

**Also, if i may ask for help on re-writing the scene where Rin is mean to Kyoko? It really sucks and I'm terrible at such scenes. I just kind of want a consultant on it, someone who will have no trouble flat out telling me if it's terrible. Until I fix that scene I will be taking it out of the story.**

**SORRY FOR LONG NOTE! I just have one last request of you... Please review! (With your Vote for KyokoX_ _ _)**


End file.
